TAKDIR
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Sebuah janji samar yang terucap di waktu lampau menciptakan efek yang berbeda pada sepasang remaja yang tengah terpisah. Akankah janji itu mampu menyatukan mereka? Atau justru akan terabaikan begitu saja? AU/ NaruHina/ Twoshot Epilog up, dedicated for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Karakter yang saya gunakan adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini saya ambil dari kisah hidup teman saya dengan perubahan di beberapa bagian

 **Pair :**

 **NaruHina**

.

.

.

 **TAKDIR**

 **.**

 **.**

Dewasa ini cuaca benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi. Lihat saja, menurut prakiraan cuaca tadi pagi, hari ini cuaca akan cerah. Namun nyatanya justru sebaliknya. Langit tidak tampak karena awan mendung menggantung menutupinya. Angin bertiup cukup kencang hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup membuatku merinding. Memang aku salah karena tidak membawa payung, seperti kata pepatah "sedia payung sebelum hujan"? Eh tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya salah kan? Aku hanya terlalu percaya pada prakiraan cuaca.

Aku mendesah kesal memandang ke luar dari jendela ruang kelas. Teman-temanku yang lain sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu karena mereka membawa payung.

Sejenak kutolehkan wajahku ke sekeliling kelas. Benar-benar sudah sepi.

Memutuskan untuk mengusir kebosananan, aku mulai membuka Hpku dan memainkan salah satu aplikasi permainan yang ada di sana.

Belum sampai lima menit aku bermain, tiba-tiba layar Hpku berubah tampilan. Tampak di layar ada sambungan telepon masuk dari Neji-nii. Dengan cepat aku menyentuh tombol hijau dan menggesernya.

"Ha-halo..."

"..."

"A-Apa?"

"..."

"A-aku akan segera pulang!"

"..."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Nii-san, la-lagipula hujannya su-sudah akan reda."

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon, aku bergegas keluar kelas. Berlari tanpa mempedulikan suara alas uwabakiku yang bergesekan dengan lantai koridor sekolah.

Setelah berada di luar, aku sejenak menatap ke arah langit yang masih bertahan meneteskan air. Aku segera berlari menerobos hujan yang sudah tidak terlalu deras.

Aku tidak mempedulikan lagi bajuku yang basah terkena air hujan, aku tidak mempedulikan lagi septuku yang basah akibat genangan di jalanan yang kupijak. Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi langkah kakiku yang terseok karena aku sempat tersandung dan jatuh.

Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah secepatnya berlari agar segera sampai di rumah. Air mataku menetes bercampur dengan hujan saat memutar perkataan Neji-nii tadi di telepon.

.

" _Hiashi-sama baru saja wafat."_

.

Ayahku, orangtuaku satu-satunya telah pergi meninggalkanku. Menyusul ibuku yang telah terlebih dahulu meninggal saat melahirkan adikku.

Meski perangainya dingin dan keras, Ayah adalah segalanya bagiku. Ayah adalah panutanku. Ayah adalah semangatku untuk terus melaju. Sejak dulu hingga saat ini, saat dimana kehidupan keluarga kami sudah benar-benar terpuruk.

Awalnya kami sekeluarga hidup berkecukupan bahkan bisa dikatakan berlebih. Ayah memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang di bawah pimpinannya di Hyuuga Corp. Dengan usaha sebesar itu tentu saja penghasilan Ayah lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar membiayai kebutuhan hidup keluarga kami.

Ayah bahkan mengangkat Neji-nii sebagai anak semenjak Paman Hizashi meninggal. Perlakuan Ayah terhadap kami bertiga tidaklah berbeda.

Meskipun hidup kami berlimpah tetapi tidak serta merta Ayah memanjakan kami. Ayah tetap mendidik kami dengan keras dan disiplin yang tinggi membuat kami mampu mandiri meski usia kami masih muda.

Tiba-tiba saat yang paling tidak diharapkan terjadi dalam hidup kami. Perusahaan yang Ayah pimpin mengalami kerugian sebagai imbas krisis moneter dunia. Ayah terpaksa hutang di sana sini untuk menutupnya. Hingga hutang sudah terlalu menumpuk dan Ayah tidak mampu lagi membayarnya, seluruh perusahaan Ayah disita oleh perusahaan lain yang memiliki piutang.

Hancur sudah apa yang telah Ayah bangun saat itu. Bahkan kami harus keluar dari sekolah kami yang merupakan sekolah elit dan pindah ke sekolah biasa. Rumah yang kami tempati dijual dan kami pindah ke rumah lain yang terletak di tepi kota dan berukuran kecil.

Ayah terpaksa bekerja sebagai buruh di perusahaan mantan koleganya dulu.

Buruh?

Iya. Kau pikir ada kolega yang benar-benar teman sejati? Tidak ada kawan! Tidak ada yang namanya teman sejati. Yang ada hanyalah kepentingan yang abadi. Begitu kata-kata yang sedang marak saat ini.

Baru beberapa bulan bekerja, tubuh Ayah yang semakin menua tidak kuat lagi melakukan pekerjaan tersebut hingga Ayah jatuh sakit. Penyakitnya cukup parah dan merupakan komplikasi dari berbagai jenis penyakit. Mungkin sebenarnya penyakit-penyakit itu adalah akumulasi dari lemahnya pertahanan tubuh Ayah bahkan sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Ayah terbaring sakit. Bukan di rumah sakit karena kami tidak mampu membayar biaya rawat di sana. Jadi Ayah hanya menjalani rawat jalan. Kami bertiga merawat Ayah dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas, Neji-nii bekerja di sebuah perusahaan IT di pusat kota. Meski bukan lulusan perguruan tinggi, kemampuan Neji-nii dalam bidang IT cukup membuat pemilik perusahaan kagum dan mempekerjakannya dengan gaji yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang anak lulusan sekolah menengah.

Aku sendiri setelah pulang sekolah dan tidak ada kegiatan, bekerja paruh waktu di toko bunga milik Ino, teman sekolahku. Sedangkan Hanabi kadang membantuku atau membantu memberi makan hewan-hewan peliharaan di klinik dokter hewan milik Hana-nee, tetangga kami.

Terkadang aku menangis menyaksikan Hanabi. Gadis seusianya harusnya masih bergelut dengan mainan dan sejenisnya, bukannya malah bekerja membantu keuangan keluarga. Tetapi adikku satu-satunya itu justru lebih tegar dariku. Dia sangat cekatan saat bekerja, dia sangat dewasa dalam menyikapi hidup. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendengarnya mengeluh. Hanabi justru selalu ceria terlebih saat dia sedang bekerja.

Semua uang yang kami dapat, kami kumpulkan dan dibagi-bagi. Untuk perawatan Ayah, untuk biaya sekolahku dan Hanabi dan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Jujur saja uang tersebut sangat kurang, tetapi kami memaksakan diri agar seluruh kebutuhan kami tercukupi.

Pernah suatu malam Ayah menangis sesenggukan di hadapan kami. Meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada kami.

Perkataan Ayah membuat kami bersedih. Malam itu kami menghabiskan separuh malam untuk menangis bersama di kamar Ayah.

Terlalu lama bergelut dengan pikiranku, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau saat ini aku sudah berada di depan rumah. Suasana rumah cukup ramai dengan tetangga yang berdatangan menyampaikan bela sungkawa. Tergesa-gesa aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju ke kamar Ayah.

Di sanalah sosok tubuhnya terbaring.

Air mataku mengalir deras membasahi pipi.

Detik berikutnya aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi karena pandangan mataku yang menggelap.

(*)

Hari ini tepat dua bulan Ayah meninggalkan kami. Saat sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk makan malam bersama, tiba-tiba Neji-nii mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup membuat kami-khususnya aku-terkejut.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf mengatakan ini begitu mendadak. Tapi pemberitahuannya memang benar mendadak."

Entah hanya pikiranku atau Neji-nii memang terlihat gugup.

"Ada a-apa Nii-san?" tanyaku.

"Ano... Hinata, Hanabi, mulai lusa aku dipindahtugaskan ke Kota Suna."

"A-apa?" teriakku dan Hanabi bersamaan.

"Begitulah. Atasanku baru saja memberitahuku siang tadi dan dia memberiku waktu satu hari untuk berkemas. Jadi besok kita akan pindah ke Suna."

"Ta-tapi Nii-san, bagaimana dengan sekolah kami?"

"Aku akan mengurus kepindahan kalian besok. Jadi besok kalian yang berkemas. Jangan khawatir aku akan meminta Hana-nee dan Kiba agar mau membantu kalian."

Hanabi hanya mengendikkan bahunya seolah tidak peduli bahwa kami akan pindah.

Sedangkan aku...

Aku terdiam. Hati kecilku menolak untuk ikut pindah tetapi aku juga tidak mungkin tinggal sendiri di Konoha. Aku tidak akan mampu. Artinya aku harus mengikuti Neji-nii bukan?

Tapi...

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa sih yang dia inginkan? Seenaknya saja memintaku menemaninya berlatih. Padahal aku harus ke toko bunga Ino untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Lagipula dia pikir dia itu siapa? Kami saling mengenal karena dia adalah kakak kelasku, dia seangkatan dengan Neji-nii. Dia memang selalu pulang bersama kami karena rumah kami searah. Selebihnya dia sering main ke rumah untuk menemui Neji-nii atau bahkan kadang-kadang dengan jujur dia berkata bahwa dia ingin menemuiku._

 _Memang sih, setelah itu kami jadi akrab. Kami berteman dekat. Tetapi sifatnya yang pemaksa itu lho yang membuat aku kesal. Seperti saat ini misalnya._

" _Hinata... Hoi Hinata... Aku di sini!"_

 _Nah itu dia orangnya. Aku melihat ke arah pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua dariku itu. Rambutnya kuning berdiri ke segala arah menantang gravitasi, kulitnya kecokelatan, di pipinya ada tiga garis yang mirip kumis kucing. Dengan semangatnya dia melambai ke arahku._

" _Na-Naruto-nii."_

 _Dia mencebik._

" _Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan panggil aku begitu."_

" _Ta-tapi kau kan teman Ne-Neji-nii."_

" _Aku tidak peduli! Panggil aku Naruto!"_

" _Na-Naruto-kun?" tanyaku ragu._

" _Nah begitu lebih bagus."_

 _Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan pipiku menghangat hingga dengan cepat aku menunduk. Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju lapangan desa._

 _Sejak dua bulan lalu Naruto memintaku untuk menemaninya berlatih. Entah itu berlari, melakukan push-up, sit-up dan aktivitas fisik lainnya. Semua ini dilakukan karena dia ingin mendaftar ke Akademi Militer. Ya, pemuda itu dengan semangatnya mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjadi seorang tentara._

 _Selama menemaninya yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk di bangku di tepi lapangan, membaca buku atau bermain-main dengan tanaman di sana (aneh!). Selebihnya aku hanya melihat Naruto-kun berlatih._

 _Aku senang memperhatikannya. Aku menyukai semangatnya yang tinggi, aku menyukai tubuhnya yang mulai berisi, kulitnya yang terbakar matahari, keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya, sungguh seksi. Err- apa aku terdengar mesum?_

 _Meski kadang suka menyangkalnya, aku senang saat berada di dekat Naruto-kun. Entah mengapa aku selalu merasa hatiku menghangat saat dia di sisiku. Terkadang juga jantungku berdegup sangat kencang._

" _Hinata..."_

 _Aku mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan iris sejernih lautan miliknya. Sejenak aku tertegun, menikmati pesona permata azure itu._

" _Terpesona padaku, eh?"_

 _Aku tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangan. Pipiku menghangat mendengar perkataannya._

" _Si-siapa bilang?"_

 _Naruto-kun tertawa lepas. Lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebelahku._

 _Kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku yang pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan novel yang kubawa, dan dia yang tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

" _Hei, Hinata..."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Besok aku akan berangkat ke Iwa."_

 _Aku tersentak kaget._

" _E-eh?"_

" _Ya, seleksinya dimulai minggu depan. Tapi Kakek memintaku untuk bersiap lebih awal dan berangkat besok."_

" _Be-berapa lama?"_

" _Kalau tidak salah sekitar 5-6 bulan untuk seluruh rangkaian seleksi dari awal hingga akhir."_

" _O-oh..."_

 _Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatapnya. Sebenarnya hatiku terasa ngilu. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedih saat dia mengatakan itu. Lima bulan bukan waktu yang singkat. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menahan perasaan rindu kepadanya selama itu? Err- apa aku terdengar seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?_

 _Entahlah, yang jelas Naruto-kun sudah kuanggap sebagai teman dekatku. Meski awalnya aku merasa terganggu tapi lama kelamaan aku terbiasa dengan keberadaannya._

" _Hinata..."_

 _Oh, rupanya aku terlalu lama melamun hingga tidak sadar kini pemuda yang aku lamunkan itu sudah berjongkok di hadapanku. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku, mata birunya menatap lurus mata opalku. Raut wajahnya serius membuat jantungku berdetak cepat._

" _Aku mohon bersabarlah... Tunggu aku di sini. Kalau aku lulus seleksi Akademi Militer nanti, kau orang pertama yang akan aku kabari. Eh, maksudku orang kedua karena yang pertama pasti Kakek Jiraiya. Dan..."_

 _Naruto-kun terdiam sesaat, sepertinya dia sedang menelan ludahnya dengan kasar karena aku melihat pergerakan naik turun pada jakunnya._

 _Aku sangat penasaran tapi aku bersabar untuk tidak menyelanya._

" _Dan... Saat itu juga aku akan menemui Hiashi-san untuk melamarmu menjadi istriku."_

 _ **JEDAAARRRRR**_

 _Rasanya aku baru saja mendengar suara petir menggelegar dan memicu jantungku untuk bekerja ekstra memompa oksigen lebih cepat._

" _Kumohon, tunggu aku Hinata!"_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

Pagi ini kami membagi tugas sesuai dengan permintaan Neji-nii. Kakak sepupuku itu pergi sejak pagi tadi untuk mengurus kepindahanku dan Hanabi dari sekolah kami. Sedangkan aku dan Hanabi mulai mengepak barang-barang yang ada di rumah ini. Kami mendapat bantuan dari Hana-nee dan Kiba-yang terpaksa membolos hanya untuk membantu kami.

Sepanjang melakukan kegiatan berkemas itu aku benar-benar merasa ragu dan sedih. Entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah pada Naruto-kun karena memutuskan untuk pindah tanpa memberitahunya. Tapi, hey, apakah aku salah? Memangnya siapa yang mau percaya janji cinta monyet macam itu? Pasti saat itu Naruto-kun hanya bercanda. Lagipula jika dia sudah lolos seleksi menjadi tentara, sudah pasti dia tidak akan mengingatku. Sudah pasti dia akan mencari gadis lain yang lebih cocok bersanding dengannya. Gadis lain yang memiliki status sosial lebih tinggi dariku.

Aku sadar keadaanku saat ini tidak akan sepadan dengannya jika dia sudah menjadi prajurit negara nantinya. Itulah yang membuatku membulatkan tekad untuk mengabaikan "janji"nya dulu dan memilih ikut pindah ke Suna.

"Kau yakin Hinata?"

Suara Kiba-kun tiba-tiba saja mengagetkanku. Aku mendongak menatapnya yang sedang berdiri.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Kiba-kun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau tahu maksudku. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Ya, Kiba-kun memang tahu tentang kejadian itu karena aku memang menceritakan padanya. Dia adalah sahabat dekatku di sekolah sekaligus tetanggaku. Padahal dengan Neji-nii dan Hanabi saja aku tidak bercerita.

"Pa-pasti Naruto-kun ha-hanya bercanda, Kiba-kun. Ti-tidak mungkin di-dia serius dengan i-itu. Dan tidak mu-mungkin dia akan men-menjemputku di-di sini."

Kiba terdiam sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkanku.

"Terserah kau saja."

(*)

Malam harinya kami bertiga berangkat ke Suna dengan mobil yang sudah disewa Neji-nii. Tentu saja setelah menyelesaikan segala urusan di Konoha.

Aku termenung menatap kiri jalan melalui jendela mobil. Setitik air mata menetes menuruni pipi kananku.

" _Selamat tinggal Konoha... Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun..."_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Selesai! Oh ya, ini fic rencananya akan dibuat** _ **twoshot**_ **ya...**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter pertamanya minna hehehe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

Karakter yang saya gunakan adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini saya ambil dari kisah hidup teman saya dengan perubahan di beberapa bagian

.

 **Pair :**

 **NaruHina**

.

.

.

 **TAKDIR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enam tahun kemudian**_

 **Hinata's POV**

Di pusat Kota Suna terdapat sebuah kompleks perumahan yang cukup mungil dan sederhana. Meski demikian kesan elegan tidak hilang dari bangunan rumah yang didominasi warna putih itu. Terdapat sekitar dua puluh bangunan rumah di kompleks tersebut. Setiap rumah ditempati oleh karyawan dari sebuah perusahaan elektronik di pusat kota. Perusahaan tersebut sebenarnya adalah sebuah cabang dari perusahaan yang ada di Konoha.

Meski tidak sebesar Iwa ataupun Konoha, Suna tetap bisa dikatakan sebagai kota yang maju. Pertumbuhan ekonominya melaju dengan cepat setiap tahunnya. Bahkan pendapatan perkapita penduduk kota ini lebih tinggi daripada Konoha. Hal itu dibantu dengan adanya beberapa perusahaan yang memilih untuk membuka cabang di kota pasir itu.

Seiring perkembangan industri di kota Suna, perumahan penduduk pun semakin dikembangkan sebagai tempat tinggal penduduk. Seperti kompleks yang sedang kita bicarakan di depan tadi.

"HINATA NEE-SAMA!"

Teriakan cempreng seorang gadis remaja terdengar membahana di seluruh kompleks itu. Terang saja, kompleks ini tidak terlalu besar dan suara itu juga terlalu kencang.

Namun hal ini sudah bukan hal aneh lagi mengingat hampir setiap hari suara itu selalu memenuhi indera pendengaran warga kompleks. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah menganggapnya musik pengiring kesibukan pagi mereka.

"NEE-SAMA!"

Ugh...

Telingaku rasanya mau pecah mendengar teriakan itu. Akhirnya dengan malas aku menjawab.

"Ada apa Hanabi? Jangan berteriak di pagi seperti ini!"

Ya, suara cempreng itu berasal dari adikku satu-satunya. Padahal dia sudah bukan remaja lagi mengingat usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun. Tapi entah mengapa hobinya berteriak itu tidak juga hilang. Pernah suatu saat aku berpikir, apakah itu semua Hanabi lakukan untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia rasakan? Mengingat tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya bersedih.

"Kau tahu dimana aku menyimpan kaus kakiku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan. Setiap hari selalu saja ada yang dicarinya. Anak ini memang benar-benar ceroboh.

"Aku simpan di atas lemarimu."

Hanabi nyengir tanpa dosa dan berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Sementara aku yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan cepat menyambar tas jinjing yang kuletakkan di atas nakas.

Aku berjalan ke ruang makan dan mendapati Neji-nii sudah duduk menghadap meja dan berpakaian rapi. Aroma daging asap dan telur dadar memenuhi indera penciumanku. Mataku melebar saking bersemangatnya. Atau sebut saja aku lapar.

Aku segera menempati kursi di hadapan Neji-nii.

"Mana Hanabi?" tanya kakak sepupuku itu.

"Sedang mengambil kaus kakinya."

Neji-nii tersenyum maklum.

Awal kepindahan kami ke Suna, kami hanya menempati rumah sewa di pemukiman di tepi Suna. Aku dan Hanabi melanjutkan sekolah di sini sedangkan Nii-san bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Sering sekali dia mengambil lembur hingga tidak pulang demi mendapatkan uang tambahan. Sedangkan aku membantu Tenten-nee, seorang tetangga, mengantarkan kue dagangannya kepada pelanggan. Aku melarang Hanabi bekerja dan memintanya untuk fokus kepada sekolah. Awalnya dia menolak, namun berkat dukungan Neji-nii aku berhasil membujuknya untuk tidak bekerja paruh waktu. Meski begitu terkadang dia suka membawa kue dagangan Tenten-nee dan menjualnya di sekolah. Huh baiklah kalau untuk yang satu itu aku membebaskannya. Asalkan tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajarnya di sekolah.

Kerja keras Nii-san membuahkan hasil yang cukup membuat kami bangga. Dengan cepat dia menaiki tanjakan jabatan di perusahaan dan menerima gaji yang lumayan besar. Lebih dari cukup untuk kehidupan kami bertiga. Karena kenaikan jabatan itu pulalah kini kami bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Perumahan yang diberikan perusahaan sebagai tempat tinggal karyawannya. Selain itu juga Nii-san mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di salah satu universitas negeri di Suna. Bukan universitas terbaik memang, tapi cukuplah untuk mengantungi ijazah _bachelor_.

Sejak Ayah meninggal, Neji-nii benar-benar berperan menggantikan beliau. Selayaknya orang tua kepada anaknya, Neji-nii selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dan Hanabi. Nii-san juga selalu melindungi kami, selalu memarahi kami jika kami melakukan kesalahan, dan selalu membimbing kami.

Nii-san adalah segalanya bagi kami.

Berkat Nii-san jualah aku bisa kuliah di jurusan ilmu pedidikan dan keguruan dan menjadi guru seperti saat ini. Berkat Nii-san jualah Hanabi juga bisa mengenyam pendidikan di jurusan bisnis manajemen seperti saat ini.

"Kau jadi berangkat ke Konoha, Hinata?"

Ucapan Neji-nii menyentak lamunanku. Aku mendongak menatapnya dan mengangguk kecil. Entah sejak kapan ternyata Hanabi juga sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Jadi, Nii-san. Kami akan bertolak dari sekolah dan naik bus yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah."

Neji-nii mengangguk pelan dan kami bertigapun kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan bersama.

Ya, hari ini sekolah tempatku mengajar akan mengadakan studi banding di salah satu sekolah di Konoha.

Aku tersenyum membayangkan bahwa aku akan berkunjung ke kota kelahiranku. Aku benar-benar senang. Terlebih lagi mungkin aku bisa bertemu...

Naruto-kun.

Hanya mengingat namanya saja pipiku langsung menghangat. Ya Tuhan, sudah sekian tahun berlalu dan aku masih bertingkah seperti ini.

Aku tidak munafik. Aku mencintai pemuda itu. Dulu hingga sekarang. Pemuda dengan iris mata biru, rambut kuning, kulit kecokelatan, pipinya dihiasi tiga goresan yang mirip kumis.

Aku tersenyum.

Hatiku menghangat.

' _Apakabar Naruto-kun?'_

.

.

.

Senyumku mengembang saat kakiku menapaki tanah Konoha yang sedikit basah karena air hujan. Mataku memandang sebuah bangunan rumah sederhana yang dulu aku tinggali.

Tidak banyak berubah, hanya ada beberapa tanaman hias yang digantung di teras depan. Mungkin penghuni yang baru seorang yang suka berkebun.

"Hinata?"

Suara seseorang yang tidak asing membuatku menoleh. Aku membelalakkan mata lebar mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Kiba-kun?"

Aku memandang tak percaya. Kiba banyak berubah, menjadi lebih gagah dan sedikit dewasa. Aku tersenyum saat Kiba berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kapan kau tiba di Konoha? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?"

"Baru tadi pagi. Sebenarnya aku ikut acara sekolah."

"Kau seorang guru? Wah hebat ya..."

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo kita ngobrol di rumahku."

Lalu kamipun pergi menuju rumah Kiba. Rumah itu juga tidak banyak berubah. Hanya saja ruangan yang dulu digunakan sebagai klinik hewan kini sudah tidak difungsikan lagi.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu minum."

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang tamu di rumah itu. ada beberapa foto yang tergantung di dinding. Foto Kiba dengan keluarganya, fotonya dengan Akamaru, lalu foto Hana-nee saat dilantik menjadi dokter hewan.

Aku kembali terkejut saat menemukan foto Kiba memakai jas dokter, di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis cantik berrambut cokelat terang. Mungkinkah itu kekasih Kiba?

"Itu pacarku, namanya Tamaki."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Kiba sudah berdiri di sana dan memegang nampan. Sembari meletakkan nampan, aku mengamatinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu, Hinata?"

"Ka-kau menjadi dokter hewan?"

Kiba tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Sialan kau, Hinata! Memangnya aku sebegitu tidak pantasnya untuk menjadi dokter hewan? Sampai wajahmu aneh begitu."

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

Selanjutnya obrolan kamipun berlanjut.

Kiba bercerita bahwa Hana-nee pindah ke Iwa mengikuti suaminya. Jadi rumah ini diserahkan padanya setelah dia menyelesaikan pendidikan kedokteran hewannya. Lalu bagaimana awal dia bertemu dengan Tamaki saat kuliah. Kini, setelah bertunangan, keduanya bersama-sama membuka klinik hewan di Sora-ku.

Cerita kami begitu mengalir hingga sampai pada cerita masa lalu. Sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa sekolah dulu. Hingga aku merasakan perubahan emosi pada diri kawan lamaku itu. dia tiba-tiba saja terdiam, akupun ikut terdiam karena merasa bingung.

"Naruto..."

 _Deg!_

Hanya mendengar Kiba menyebut namanya saja jantungku sudah kebat kebit tidak karuan. Aku merasa panas dan dingin sekaligus di seluruh tubuhku. Dan keadaanku semakin bertambah menyedihkan saat Kiba menatap mataku tajam. Aku menelan ludah. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti seorang terdakwa di hadapan jaksa penuntut.

"A-ada a-apa?"

Penyakit gagapku yang sudah lama menghilang kini datang lagi.

"Dia menepati janjinya."

Detik Kiba selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku merasa seolah nyawaku melayang begitu saja meninggalkan raga. Tubuhku terasa lemas, hatiku terasa sakit. Seolah ada bongkahan batu menghalangi jalan pernafasanku. Mataku terasa panas akibat sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"Dua bulan sejak kepindahan kalian, Naruto datang ke sini. Waktu itu kebetulan aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit jadi aku melihatnya. Dengan memakai seragam tentaranya dia begitu bersemangat. Terlebih saat mengetuk pintu rumahmu. Namun, tidak lama setelah pintu rumahmu terbuka, aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Dia begitu sedih."

Runtuh sudah pertahananku, air mataku mengalir perlahan.

"Lalu dia mendatangiku, bertanya padaku. Awalnya aku enggan untuk menceritakannya tetapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pemaksanya dia."

Aku terus menangis hingga suara senggukanku mulai terdengar pelan. Tapi tampaknya Kiba tidak peduli, mungkin dia merasa bahwa aku harus mendengar semuanya.

"Saat aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dia terlihat begitu terpuruk. Aku menebak dia tampak kacau antara sedih karena mendengar nasibmu dan kecewa karena kau tidak mau menunggunya."

Sejenak Kiba terdiam membuat isakanku semakin terdengar.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Aku bisa merasakan sakit saat melihat perubahan raut muka Naruto. Aku begitu terenyuh saat melihat dia dengan cengirannya semangat mengetuk pintu rumahmu. Dan berikutnya semua sinar wajahnya memudar tergantikan dengan kekecewaan."

Kini bahuku semakin keras bergetar. Tapi lagi dan lagi Kiba masih terus bercerita. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja agar aku bisa menyadari kesalahanku. Padahal tanpa dia begitupun aku sudah begitu merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Hinata, tapi kau harus tahu tentang semua ini."

Kiba menghela nafas dalam.

"Sejak hari itu, selama sebulan sekali Naruto selalu datang ke rumah itu atau kemari. Menanyakan apa ada kabar tentangmu, menanyakan apa kau datang untuk menepati janjinya. Hingga suatu saat-"

.

 **Kiba's POV**

" _Berhentilah bertindak konyol, Naruto! Hinata sudah pergi dan mungkin dia sudah lupa padamu."_

 _Saking geregetan aku dengan bocah kuning itu, aku membentaknya. Berharap dia sadar bahwa dia tidak perlu menunggu seseorang yang bahkan menganggap perjanjian mereka adalah konyol. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Jiah! Inuzuka Kiba menangis?_

" _Apa kau tidak tahu kemana dia pindah, Kiba?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu, Naruto."_

 _Aku tidak berbohong karena Neji, Hanabi bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan kemana mereka akan pindah. Kebetulan saat itu juga aku tidak terlalu peduli jadi tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya._

" _Jangan siksa dirimu, Naruto. Masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang mau hidup denganmu."_

 _Padahal Hinata adalah teman dekatku, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa marah padanya karena tega melakukan hal seperti ini pada laki-laki baik seperti Naruto._

.

 **Hinata's POV**

"-sejak saat itu Naruto sudah tidak pernah datang lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa itu semua karena dia mendengarkanku atau hal lain. Karena aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia ditugaskan di perbatasan negara."

Aku benar-benar kacau saat ini. Lihat saja air mata yang menganak sungai di pipiku membuat wajahku memerah dan mataku sembab. Aku tidak peduli lagi tangisanku kini sedikit lebih keras.

Mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Begitu tolol? Padahal aku tahu Naruto-kun adalah orang yang tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya. Mengapa aku malah menganggap janjinya saat itu hanyalah janji palsu?

Entah untuk berapa lama aku menangis, bahkan Kiba kini sudah meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang ini. Mungkin dia berniat untuk memberiku waktu menenangkan diri.

Saat aku merasa tidak kuat lagi, aku biarkan tubuhku melemah dan kegelapan menguasai pandanganku.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian siang tadi ternyata aku pingsan. Kiba membawaku ke kamar tamu di rumah itu. Saat aku membuka mata, waktu sudah bergulir begitu cepat, atau aku yang pingsan terlalu lama. Aku begitu terkejut saat melihat jarum jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Padahal aku berjanji pada ibu kepala sekolah akan kembali ke titik berkumpul kami sebelum matahari terbenam.

Ah...

Sudah pasti aku ditinggalkan. Aku bangun untuk mengambil HP di dalam tas jinjing dan membukanya. Ternyata benar, banyak notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab dan email dari teman-teman guruku.

Aku mendesah pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh.

"Aku harus segera pulang."

"Ya benar, kereta terakhir ke Suna akan berangkat jam sembilan. Jadi bersiaplah."

Sepertinya Kiba sudah tahu permasalahanku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakannya.

"Makanlah dulu, aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke stasiun kami hanya diam. Mungkin Kiba merasa tidak enak padaku karena sudah menyebabkan aku pingsan dan ketinggalan bus sekolah. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Aku justru memikirkan hal lain saat ini.

Menimbang-nimbang kembali dan memikir matang-matang akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ki-Kiba-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Bo-bolehkah aku meminta tolong?"

"Apa Hinata?"

Kiba menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku lembut.

"A-apa kau tahu dimana Naruto-kun tinggal?"

Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang tubuh Kiba sedikit menegang.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak tahu. Sudahlah, lupakan dia. Biarkan dia dan dirimu sendiri bahagia meski tidak bersama."

Aku merasa kecewa dengan jawaban dokter hewan itu. Entah mengapa aku merasa Kiba sebenarnya tahu keberadaan Naruto-kun tetapi ingin menyembunyikannya dariku. Mengapa Kiba ingin menyembunyikannya? Apa karena Naruto-kun sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia?

Tiba-tiba saja hatiku terasa tercubit membayangkan Naruto-kun menikah dengan orang lain. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela. Ralat, bukan sedikit, tapi aku memang tidak rela. Kecemburuan dan sakit hati menguasaiku. Tanpa sadar aku meremas dadaku yang terasa sakit.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo aku antar ke dalam."

Aku mengamati pemandangan di luar mobil, ternyata memang sudah sampai di stasiun. Mengangguk kecil, aku mulai membuka pintu mobil.

"Tidak usah diantar Kiba-kun, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Hm... Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya Hinata. Salam untuk Neji dan Hanabi."

"Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Arigato Kiba-kun sudah mengijinkanku mampir. Kau juga hati-hati di jalan."

Saat sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari mobil Kiba, tiba- tiba saja Kiba memanggilku.

"Hinata..."

"Hm?" aku menoleh.

"Masih ada pria baik untukmu di luar sana. Jangan menyiksa dirimu."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut dan berlalu pergi, tanpa menanggapi perkataan Kiba.

Lagi...

Air mataku menetes...

.

' _Kali ini benar-benar... Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun...'_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwaaaa... Kenapa Nai jadi ikut nangis yaa... Huwaaa...**

 **Cerita ini bener-bener membuat dada Nai seseg. Apalagi pas dengar langsung dari teman Nai itu.**

 **Cerita teman saya memang hanya sampai di sini. Sampai saat ini teman saya itu belum bertemu dengan laki-laki di masa lalunya.**

 **Tapi karena saya tidak suka yang** _ **sad-sad**_ **maka saya akan membuat epilog untuk cerita ini. Itung-itung ikut mendoakan teman saya itu agar berhasil bertemu dengan laki-laki itu dan berakhir** _ **happy**_ **.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini. Nantikan epilognya ya hehehe.**

 **RnR** _ **please**_ **...**


	3. Epilog

**Epilog dari ff TAKDIR.**

 **Epilog ini Nai multifungsikan juga sebagai** _ **entry**_ **untuk panel fanfiksi #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration**

 **PROMPT : MUSIM SEMI**

 **Disclaimer :**

Karakter yang saya gunakan adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini saya ambil dari kisah hidup teman saya dengan perubahan di beberapa bagian

.

 **Pair :**

 **NaruHina**

.

.

.

 **TAKDIR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto's POV**

Musim semi tahun ini adalah musim yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu. Karena saat ini, tepat di awal musim ini, tugasku di perbatasan sisi selatan negara telah berakhir. Aku tersenyum menatap warna indah langit peralihan musim dingin ke musim semi. Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam demi mendapat aroma menyegarkan bunga nanohana yang mulai menampakkan pesonanya. Bunga itu berwarna kuning seperti rambutku.

Aku tertawa.

Rasanya aneh mengatai rambutku sendiri. Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuatku bersyukur memiliki rambut ini, meski bisa dibilang aneh.

Ya, kenangan itu.

Kenangan tujuh tahun silam.

.

" _Aku benar-benar benci rambutku."_

 _Sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah aku terus menggerutu sambil sesekali mengacak-acak rambutku yang jelek ini. Sesekali juga kakiku menendang batu kerikil dengan penuh emosi. Bagaimana tidak emosi, jika di kelas kau selalu saja dipanggil kuning bodoh atau kuning jelek._

" _Kalau kau membencinya kenapa tidak kau potong habis saja rambut itu, Rubah kuning?"_

 _ **Twitch!**_

 _Perempatan siku muncul di dahiku saat mendengar ucapan tajam nan menusuk dari Neji, teman sekelasku._

" _Apa maksudmu dengan rubah kuning Neji?"_

 _Dan aku semakin kesal saat si Sadako itu malah mengendikkan bahunya cuek._

" _Ra-rambut Na-Naruto-kun bagus kok. Se-seperti matahari di musim semi... Cerah dan hangat..."_

 _Aku ternganga. Selanjutnya bisa kurasakan temperatur meningkat di pipiku._

 _Hinata._

 _Gadis yang saat ini sedang berjalan di sampingku._

 _Mengatakan itu dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Pipinya yang gembil merona merah._

" _Ehem!"_

 _Dan deheman si Sadako meluluh lantakkan euforia yang sedang kualami._

 _Sialan! Awas kau, Neji._

" _A-ano... E-etto.. Nah benar kan Neji, Hinata saja bilang kalau rambutku bagus. Kau jangan menolaknya!"_

 _Neji melirik tajam ke arahku. Seolah-olah berkata 'Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau benci rambutmu?'_

 _Dan aku pura-pura tidak melihat._

.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kepingan kenangan itu. Memoriku kini muncul kembali ke permukaan otakku.

Gadis itu...

Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Aku mengingat wajah dengan kulit putih itu, mata yang seperti bulan purnama, hidung mungil dan bibir _peach_ yang lembut (mungkin, karena itu hanya imajinasiku semata). Aku mengingat rambutnya yang berkilau, halus dan berwarna indigo yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit wajahnya. Aku mengingat tubuhnya yang seksi (hahahaha... kau boleh mengatakan aku mesum), dada yang berisi di atas rata-rata yang dimiliki gadis seusianya (ya...ya... sudah kubilang kalau kau boleh mengataiku mesum bukan?).

Namun, semakin lama aku mengingat, semakin banyak lembaran masa lalu yang terkuak, kini aku justru semakin sedih. Kecewa luar biasa.

Kenapa kau begitu tega Hinata? Apa kau menganggapku main-main dengan semua yang aku ucapkan waktu itu? Kupikir kau mempercayaiku, tapi apa? Kau malah mengabaikannya. Kau malah pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar atau mungkin meninggalkan pesan untukku jika saat itu aku belum datang.

Kau gadis pertama yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta.

Kau juga gadis pertama yang berhasil membuatku patah hati.

Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan yang namanya cinta.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Pria itu terus berjalan dengan perlahan, matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tipis.

' _Kota ini benar-benar indah. Siapa sangka Suna yang dijuluki kota padang pasir justru bisa menampilkan pemandangan seindah ini saat musim semi tiba. Walau tanahnya cenderung berpasir, namun bunga sakura bermekaran di mana-mana. Tentu saja media yang digunakan untuk tanaman itu bukanlah tanah berpasir melainkan tanah biasa yang mungkin saja diambil dari kota lain dan dimasukkan ke dalam pot.'_ pikir pria itu di dalam hatinya.

Pria itu bukanlah penduduk asli kota ini. Dia hanya sedang berlibur dan mengunjungi rumah seorang teman.

Langkahnya begitu bersemangat karena ini adalah waktu yang begitu didambakan selama dia berada di pedalaman hutan yang menjadi perbatasan negaranya dengan negara tetangga. Mata birunya semakin bersinar saat menemukan sesosok manusia berrambut merah yang dia kenal. Pria itu berlari menghampirinya.

"Gaara!" teriaknya lantang. Membuat bukan hanya objek yang dipanggil melainkan sebagian orang di sekitarnya menoleh. Pria itu tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang kini sedang memandangnya aneh. Lalu berjalan mendekati si pria berrambut merah.

"Naruto! Kukira kau tersesat."

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku tersesat?"

"Hn. Karena aku menunggu terlalu lama."

"Kau yang terlalu awal datang, Gaara."

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di bangku taman, berbincang-bincang ringan. Atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang banyak bertanya tentang Suna sementara Gaara hanya menjawab sekenanya.

Gaara adalah teman seangkatan Naruto saat mengenyam pendidikan di akademi militer. Mereka berteman cukup dekat bersama seorang teman mereka yang lain, Sasuke. Utamanya karena keadaan mereka bertiga yang sama-sama yatim piatu lah yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat, layaknya kakak beradik. Apalagi semenjak sang Kakek meninggal dunia, Naruto menjadi lebih dekat lagi dengan mereka berdua.

Namun, setelah lulus dari akademi, mereka terpisah. Tentu saja karena penempatan mereka yang berbeda-beda. Naruto ditempatkan di Komando Resimen yang meliputi wilayah Iwa, Taki dan Kusa, Sasuke di Batalyon Infanteri di kota Kumo dan Gaara di Brigade Infanteri di wilayah Suna, Ame dan Konoha.

"Jadi, kita akan ke rumahmu?"

"Hn"

"Ayo! Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Aku penasaran dengan rumahmu. Juga dengan istrimu. Hmm... Wanita mana yang sudi menikah dengan makhluk alien macam kau?"

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu, Baka?"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat respon Gaara. Sungguh Gaara dan Sasuke sangat mirip. Mereka orang yang serius dan susah sekali diajak bercanda. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan jika tidak ada dirinya di antara mereka, apakah suasana akan menjadi seperti daerah pemakaman? Sepi karena tidak ada satupun yang mau berbicara.

"Aku harus menjemput istriku dulu di tempat kerjanya. Ayo kau sekalian saja ikut."

Gaara melemparkan helm pada Naruto yang tentu saja bisa ditangkap dengan cepat. Lalu keduanya mulai berboncengan mengendarai motor tersebut sambil melanjutkan perbincangan. Satu yang menjadi pikiran author adalah mau diletakkan di mana istri Gaara nanti kalau sudah dijemput?

"Wahh... Istrimu bekerja dimana?"

"Dia mengajar Bahasa Jepang di Suna Senior High School."

"Wah... istrimu seorang guru? Hebat sekali. Sasuke juga kabarnya sudah bertunangan dengan seorang dokter."

"Makanya kau cepat-cepatlah menikah. Memangnya apalagi yang kau tunggu? Gadis itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Dalam hati dia mengutuk kecerobohannya mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Gaara. Dia tahu bahwa kedua sahabatnya, Gaara dan Sasuke adalah orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak punya perasaan jika sedang menyampaikan sesuatu. Termasuk saat ini.

Padahal Gaara tahu benar apa sebenarnya yang membuat Naruto seperti ini. Padahal Gaara tahu jika Naruto sudah menutup hatinya dari wanita manapun. Tapi tetap saja, pria panda itu selalu saja membujuknya untuk menikah. Untuk melupakan cinta lama dan mulai membuka diri serta hati.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau menikmati pemandangan di Suna ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa kau temukan di manapun, kau tahu?"

Gaara yang duduk di depan menyikut pelan perut sahabatnya. Dalam hati dia sangat prihatin dengan nasib Naruto yang tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Meski begitu dia sama sekali tidak menyesal mengatakan isi hatinya dengan kata-kata tajam. Karena dia tahu Naruto bukan orang yang mudah tersinggung dengan perkataan pedasnya. Pria kuning itu sudah terlalu terbiasa menghadapi hal semacam ini.

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Sepertinya semua siswa di sini sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan kami, para guru, baru saja selesai mengikuti rapat mendadak yang diadakan oleh ketua yayasan sekolah. Rapat kali ini membahas mengenai liburan musim panas yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi.

Apa? Terlalu cepat?

Tidak juga. Suna Senior High School adalah sebuah sekolah yang berdiri di bawah naungan Yayasan Pendidikan Sabaku. Seingatku sekolah ini cukup bergengsi dan memiliki standar yang tinggi. Setiap program kerja di sini direncanakan sebaik mungkin dan harus dilaksanakan sesempurna mungkin.

Aku sendiri berjuang cukup keras untuk diterima sebagai guru di sini. Begitu banyak pesaing yang harus kusingkirkan baik itu dalam hal akademis, soft skill ataupun psiko. Ah... jika mengingat masa itu aku benar-benar bahagia. Karena ternyata aku terpilih untuk menjadi tenaga pengajar Fisika di sini.

"Hinata..."

Aku menoleh mendapati temanku sesama guru di sini. Wanita yang menurutku sangat beruntung karena dinikahi oleh anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dia memang terlihat sederhana, sangat sederhana, meskipun menurutku dia cukup cantik. Rambutnya cokelat sebahu. Matanya bulat seperti mataku, hanya saja warna manik itu hitam kelam. Entah mengapa warna matanya selalu membuatku iri. Ya bisa dikatakan aku sedikit tidak menyukai warna mataku yang pucat ini.

.

" _Siapa bilang? Mata Hinata itu indah. Seperti warna bulan di langit malam musim semi."_

 _._

 **Deg!**

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ingatanku memutar kalimat itu. Kalimat yang pernah diucapkan olehnya. Dia-

"Hinata! Hoeee Hinata!"

Aku tersentak, gelagapan karena kaget. Kupandang iris mata jelaga milik temanku itu dengan malu-malu.

"Ma-Matsuri-san... Maaf..."

Kulihat dia menggeleng.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, panggil aku Matsuri saja. Kau ini terlalu formal!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau pulang?"

Aku mengangguk. Kami berjalan bersama keluar gedung sekolah. Bunga sakura yang ditanam secara hidroponik oleh pihak pemerintah kota Suna kini mulai menampakkan pesonanya. Aku menengadahkan kepala, memandang langit musim semi yang cukup cerah, merasakan udara yang berhembus cukup hangat.

Lagi-lagi...

Musim ini selalu mengingatkanku padanya, yang selalu ceria dan hangat.

"Matsuri..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku mau pulang bersamamu, tidak boleh?"

Aku terkikik geli. Temanku yang satu ini memang cukup akrab denganku. Mungkin karena kami masuk ke sekolah ini dalam waktu bersamaan. Mungkin juga karena usia kami yang tidak terlalu terpaut jauh.

"Kau bukannya mau dijemput suamimu?"

Matsuri menghela nafas dalam, ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Memang sih kemarin Gaara-kun bilang dia mau menjemputku. Tapi tadi pagi dia bilang mau menjemput temannya dulu, baru menjemputku."

"Ya sudah, kau tunggu saja dulu di sini. Biar aku temani sampai kau dijemput."

"Tadinya mau begitu, eh tapi malah Gaara-kun baru saja mengirim email, katanya dia membawa temannya kemari. Memangnya kita mau bonceng bertiga naik motor?"

Aku ternganga mendengar penuturan Matsuri. Terus maksudnya si Gaara itu bagaimana ya?

"Ya sudah, kau naik bus saja bersamaku. Bagaimana? Atau biar nanti teman Sabaku-san yang naik bus bersamaku, jadi kau bisa berduaan dengan Sabaku-san."

"E-Eh?"

Aku tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Matsuri. Lihat saja pipinya sudah memerah begitu, dan dia panik sekali. Lucu bukan? Padahal dia sudah hampir tiga bulan menikah.

"Jangan menggodaku, Hinata!"

Kami terlalu larut dalam perbincangan hingga tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata panda yang sedang melihat ke arah kami.

"Matsuri!" panggil panda itu.

Spontan kami menoleh. Matsuri langsung berlari pelan menghampiri sang suami dan memeluknya manja. Aku tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka. Sungguh terkadang aku iri, ingin sekali punya pasangan hidup agar bisa seperti mereka. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat untuk menutup hati dan cinta dari siapapun, kecuali-

Bola mataku melebar melihat sosok yang baru saja bangun dari posisi berjongkoknya di balik motor Gaara. Degup jantungku berpacu di atas kecepatan rata-rata. Tangan kananku terangkat secara tidak sadar menutup mulutku yang tengah menganga. Kakiku melangkah mundur sebelum pandangan mata orang itu terhenti padaku, bertemu dengan pandanganku. Sepertinya dia juga cukup terkejut terlihat dari kedua bola mata safirnya yang melebar.

 _Tes._

Setetes cairan bening menuruni pipiku membuatku tersadar. Dengan cepat aku mengusapnya. Aku berbalik dan berjalan cepat demi meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya. Sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengan kiriku.

"Hinata!"

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Di sinilah kedua manusia itu kini berada. Duduk di sebuah bangku di depan salah satu mini market Kota Suna. Hening dan canggung meliputi keduanya. Rasa sesak memenuhi dada bercampur detak jantung bak genderang perang. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan karena keduanya masih berpikir. Berpikir tentang susunan kata dan kalimat yang akan mereka lontarkan. Sambil sesekali menyesap _capuccino_ dingin yang baru saja dibeli di mini market tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu.

Sama sekali belum ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya.

Hingga akhirnya pergerakan Naruto terlihat untuk pertama kalinya. Dia meneguk sisa minumannya dengan cepat, membanting bungkus minuman itu ke atas meja. Membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dan menatapnya ketakutan. Terlebih saat pria berrambut kuning itu menatapnya tajam seolah hendak menguliti.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Yang dia tahu Naruto adalah seorang prajurit yang tentu saja kerap bertugas di medan perang. Yang pastinya bukan sekali dua kali dia pernah menghilangkan nyawa manusia dengan tangannya.

Tubuh mungil wanita indigo itu semakin mengkeret saat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dengan tidak memutus pandangan mata mereka.

' _Kami-sama... Tolong lindungi aku.'_

Mata _amethyst_ itu kini terpaku pada sosok yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Sosok yang dulu selalu ceria kini tengah memandangnya tajam. Keringat dingin mulai menetesi dahi wanita itu karena pergerakan Naruto yang membungkuk, mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke arah wajah pucat sang wanita.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Hinata yang ketakutan hanya bisa menggeleng cepat.

"Bagus! Karena sekarang saatnya aku menepati janjiku."

Hinata melongo tidak percaya melihat Naruto yang malah tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Saking bingungnya dengan apa yang terjadi, Hinata menurut saja saat Naruto menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Naruto dengan ekspresi bahagianya dan Hinata dengan ekspresi cengonya.

Namun, jika dilihat dari belakang, hal ini seperti sebuah nostalgia. Dimana mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju lapangan desa. Yang berbeda hanyalah kedua tangan berbeda warna yang saling menggenggam erat. Menyalurkan rindu dan kasih yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun.

Merajut jalinan baru yang akan selalu mereka jaga agar tidak terurai...

Segalanya berawal dari musim yang penuh keindahan ini...

Musim semi...

.

.

.

" _Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai suamimu yang sah? Apakah kau mau bersumpah untuk mencintai, menghormati, menyayangi dan selalu jujur padanya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Namikaze Naruto, apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu yang sah? Apakah kau mau bersumpah untuk mencintai, menghormati, menyayangi dan selalu jujur padanya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"_

" _Ya."_

 _Di penghujung musim semi, di bawah bunga sakura yang bermekaran, sepasang manusia mengikat janji._

 _Menutup lembaran kelam mereka dan menggantinya dengan yang baru dan penuh keindahan._

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whoaa... tidak tahu kenapa genrenya mendadak humor begini. Sudah jadi** _ **setting default**_ **di otak Nai sepertinya.**

 **Bagaimana menurut teman-teman? Hehehehe...**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review, fav maupun follow ^^**

 **Epilog ini Nai persembahkan untuk #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration**


End file.
